


Star Fox: The Vixen Who Ate Too Much

by Infinite_Loup



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: BBW, Big Beautiful Woman, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fatfur, Fattening, Feeding, Fetish, Force-Feeding, Forced, Forcefeeding, Fur, Furry, Health Issues, Helpless, Helplessness, Illustrated, Illustrations, Life-Support, Medical, Morbidly Obese, Pictures, Rough Sex, Sex, Stuffing, Super Sized Big Beautiful Woman, Sweat, Vaginal Sex, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, artwork, force, immobile, slob, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Loup/pseuds/Infinite_Loup
Summary: After what seemed like a standard scouting mission went wrong, Krystal of Team Star Fox finds herself growing tremendously obese, with no recollection of how it happened. Checking herself into an orbital military hospital, Krystal is shocked to discover that she continues to grow fatter with each passing day, her case quickly becoming a medical mystery that is both perplexing and terrifying.While the helpless vixen is at a loss for what's causing her debilitating condition, not everyone on the hospital staff is as clueless as they appear... A fact that could spell doom not only for Krystal, but possibly the rest of Star Fox and the Lylat system as a whole.A little story I had written back when I first drew the associated picture. Figured like the others, I would make it much more obvious to find now however.Just a heads up, this story will contain references to health issues/life-support, extreme weight gain, explicit sexual themes, and some slob elements.





	1. Prologue: Love or Trust?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!: This story contains Health Issues/Life-Support related to obesity, extreme weight gain, some slob elements, and explicit sexual themes. This story will also contain illustrations of such things. If that is something that offends you, you are better off having not read this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic night between Krystal and Fox is soured by secrets the vixen may be keeping from her lover. While she wishes to protect Fox from the truth, her actions might lead to consequences she could not have imagined...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: This story contains Health Issues/Life-Support related to obesity, extreme weight gain, some slob elements, and explicit sexual themes. This story will also contain illustrations of such things. If that is something that offends you, you are better off having not read this.

Another cough erupted from Krystal’s mouth, the blue vixen slamming her paw against the wall of Fox’s bedroom to steady herself. It passed quickly, but left the woman wheezing as she rose back up, almost stumbling as she righted herself. Worry was plastered all over Fox McCloud’s face as he rushed over to his mate, wrapping her in his arms and holding her close.

“Krystal, you need to tell me what’s going on. I know you don’t want me to worry about you, but I can’t help it. I’m going to worry whether you tell me or not, so I might as well know why, otherwise I’ll just assume that it’s something… well…”

The blue fox girl pulled away from the male, turning her back to him, “I already told you Fox, it’s not deadly! It’s just… you’ll understand soon enough…” The vixen sighed, bringing her paw to her forehead before turning back to face him, “So how did the mission go?”

“Hun, I really think we should be talking about…”

“Fox please, it will help both of us relax,” Krystal said, folding her arms and frowning at him, “So?”

Stepping back, Fox sat on his bed, trying to recall their recent assignment on Venom, “A lot less than we expected actually. Turned out there was a Venomian holdout cell still operating on the surface, but it was a lot smaller than reports suggested.”

“And a lot less dangerous?” Krystal asked, tilting her head.

“Of course,” Fox nodded, “We were still outnumbered, but once they realized who they were dealing with, most of them actually surrendered. These were pretty much the scrubs of Andross’s army, Corneria’s dealing with them now.”

Krystal smiled, sauntering over to the orange fox, “I’m glad you didn’t have trouble,” She said, bending down and placing her paws on his shoulders, “But of course I didn’t expect you would… Now tell me I’m beautiful, Fox…”

Unable to stop a snicker, Fox locked eyes with the vixen, not even bothering to look her over, “Of course you are…”

Krystal’s eyes lit up, her smile widening, “Now tell me you love me,” She purred.

“I love you Krystal,” Fox cooed back, his paws settling on her hips as he leaned up to kiss her.

This kiss was short though as Fox pulled back, his smile fading a bit as he noticed that she was breathing more heavily than normal, “Okay... I don’t want to seem like I’m not happy to see you, I mean I am, but…” Fox glanced away from his mate as he saw the look of disappointment in her eyes, “Maybe it would have been better for you if we did this over a hologram or a viewscreen?”

“We could have…” Krystal growled softly as she slipped her fingers under Fox’s muzzle, lifting it so that she could lock eyes with him once more, her gaze half-lidded, her voice oozing seduction, “But then we wouldn’t be able to do this.”

Eyes widening as she pressed her lips to his, Fox tried to protest, but found his complaints fading away as she began to kiss him and he kissed her back. Lost to his passion for her, he didn’t even mind as Krystal started to unbuckle his belt and slip her slim fingers into his pants…

 

The two wasted little time undressing; Fox pulling off his jacket, boots, and jumpsuit; Krystal simply slipping out of her tribal-style outfit. The lithe and now completely nude vixen wasted even less time in mounting her mate, pouncing him to his bed and straddling him with her thighs, Fox laughing and Krystal giggling as she leaned down to press her bare chest to his and give him another kiss.

They had made love several times since their relationship began, not long after Fox had rescued Krystal on Sauria. The position she chose for him now was something new though, yet Fox adapted fast, giving his mate just as much of himself as he normally would. The male thrusted himself to the fox girl riding him, gripping her slim but muscled thighs as she took his firm length into her, her own paws firmly on Fox’s chest. As she rode atop her eager mate however, it seemed as though the vixen was having more difficulty than usual, her bare breasts bouncing not just with her lover’s thrusts, but from her own gasping breaths, her breathing strained between the moans and cries of her arousal. Said arousal also seemed to be taking much longer than usual to peak, something that didn’t escape Fox’s notice.

“Maybe… we shouldn’t…?” Fox gasped, starting to grow tired as he continued his thrusts, trying to get his mate to her own climax all while struggling to hold back his own, “It’s taking longer…”

Krystal ignored him at first, driving herself against his throbbing shaft harder now, forcing Fox to shudder and moan in surprise as he worked ever harder to restrain himself from releasing into her, “No!” She barked, biting down on her lip and grunting, her blue fur soaked with sweat as she gasped and panted heavily, struggling even more visibly to keep her newly heightened pace, “I’m fine! I’m almost there!”

A grunt of frustration rushed past Fox’s lips, but he only nodded, rocking his hips with her as she gasped and groaned. He tried to focus on pleasing his mate, ignoring her panting, ignoring the soft beeps he now heard as he concentrated on just the two of them. Suddenly he felt Krystal’s thighs and hot loins tighten around him, her clawed fingers gripping fistfuls of his chestfur as she leaned back and let out a deep, exhausted moan of relief and then…

 

Fox’s eyes shot open and he pushed himself up into a sitting position on his bed. The sheets were wet with his sweat, his underpants still bulging with his throbbing member, sore, left aching for release, and yet his mate was nowhere to be found. The orange vulpine glanced around the bedroom for his lover for a moment before growling. Of course she wouldn’t be there, but why did she leave so suddenly?

“Well shit!” He groaned, heart racing as he began piecing everything together and that familiar worry filled him again like hot tea in a mug. The male leapt out of bed, rushing to pull some pants over his still aching manhood as he hurried to get himself ready. Something was definitely wrong, and whether Krystal wanted to admit it or not, he’d find out what was going on soon enough when the Great Fox reached the medical station. Until then however, Fox wasn’t going to wait around helplessly. Pulling on his boots as fast as he could, the vulpine stumbled out of the empty bedroom, letting the door close behind him.


	2. Chapter One: A Heavy Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospitalized and past the point of immobility, Krystal's weight continues its gradual climb. Even worse, her weight gain isn't the only symptom of her unexplainable condition. While Krystal's strange episodes of memory loss might seem like a smaller concern compared to the hundreds of pounds piling onto her body every day, what she has forgotten may hold the key to saving her life...

The door to the hallway was sealed, the lights were off, and the room was empty except for her. Nobody would notice the deep, husky moaning and mewling of the medical suite’s only occupant, but they would notice the alarm. As the blue vixen’s heart rate increased, a notification was sent out from the robotic assistant that floated nearby, monitoring her just in case something went wrong. Krystal couldn’t care less however, lost to the hot pulsing pleasure rippling throughout the entirety of her massive body.

She didn’t see the holographic display light up the room, didn’t hear the beeping of the cardiograph readout growing faster and faster, didn’t notice as her heart pounded faster with every thick moan, every wheezing breath. She wasn’t breathing through the tubes of the oxygen mask that had been inserted into her nostrils, instead her mouth hung open, tongue lolling as she took heavy, strained, gasping breaths.

Just as Krystal leaned back into herself, fur standing on end, body tensing, she cried out in orgasm, blushing hotly and breathing even more heavily as the nurses attending her rushed into the room. Snapping back to reality as the lights went on, the prickling ecstasy that had filled the vixen was rapidly being replaced by a cold, sinking dread. Her fat cheeks only grew redder as the two female nursed rushed about the room, checking her vitals and grabbing the appropriate medicine. The one closest to her, a young coyote woman, was pressing her gloved gently against Krystal’s flabby chest as her eyes were fixed on the holographic display being projected from the robotic assistant. Krystal could only grunt and wince as she felt her heart pound faster and faster. Her arousal had already gotten it beating hard, but the shock of her telepathic link with Fox being severed combined with the panic of being interrupted by her nurses only made things that much worse. The vixen tried desperately to calm herself, but her panic was spiraling out of control, especially as the sudden and growing discomfort in her obese abdomen started to morph into a startling, spiking pain.

“Just settle down now! Everything will be alright,” The coyote said, her eyes flitting to give the blue vixen a reassuring glance before dancing back to the numbers and charts on the hologram. The other nurse, a female monkey with tan fur turned to look back at her colleague while holding up a hypodermic needle she had pulled from a nearby stash of supplies.

“We going to need it?” She asked her, fingers already gripped around the needle’s cap as she awaited the coyote’s response.

“Maybe,” The coyote said before finally looking away from the hologram and towards the immobile woman before her, pressing her gloved paws to Krystal’s enormously bloated gut, “Just gimme another minute.”

Krystal whimpered deeply as the pain continued to swell inside of her, wanting desperately to ask the nurse if things were as bad as it felt, but too panicked to even think of forcing words past her constant gasping breaths. All she could do now was wait as the coyote girl sunk her fingers into her blubbery belly, pushing and searching for something only she knew was there. Krystal simply waited, huffed, and…

“Huff…! Unnngghhh..! …UUUUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPP!”

The blush on Krystal’s face deepened further as the incredibly forceful belch erupted past her plump lips, forcing her to breath even more deeply once it had cleared her throat. A few smaller, yet still abnormally large belches followed soon after, leaving a deep, soothing relief within the vixen’s belly as the frightening pain from before quickly disappeared. The coyote girl smiled up at her patient, snapping her gloves off her paws and tossing them in a bin before she wiped the sweat from her brow.

“See there? Told you everything would be alright,” The woman chuckled, “Just a bunch of gas is all. No need to be alarmed. Though there is still the matter of your rapid… heart…”

Krystal hadn’t stopped blushing since the nurses arrived, and it only grew worse now as she was overwhelmed with shame, the vixen looking down as best as the rings of fat that now comprised her neck would allow, just far enough that she was no longer making eye contact with the coyote nurse. She could tell that the other woman was sniffing the air now, heavy scents filling the room, most of them from Krystal’s body, almost all of them reeking of her sweat and arousal.

Even under normal circumstances, or as normal as things had been at the medical station ever since Krystal had been brought there, she couldn’t bear to look at the coyote girl. Her thin, lithe, canine body reminded her too much of the vixen’s own… or at least the one she had lost, the one she had before she put on all this… fat. Things might have been easier on the blue fox girl if she could remember how she had gotten to be like this, but somehow she couldn’t, part of her condition she supposed. All she could remember was she had taken a job to recon one of Andross’s old facilities on Aquas while Fox and the others were busy on Venom and was on her way down to the surface. Next thing she knew she had found herself in the medical suite she was in now, on a hospital station in orbit around the planet for use by the Cornerian military forces stationed in the area. She had woken up earlier this morning, almost a whole week having been lost from her memory and over two tons gained upon her once athletic and shapely body.

Now Krystal was anything but shapely, unless a massive blob of fat could be counted as a shape. Her titanic belly spilled out in front of her across the cold tile of the room’s floor, dominating her obese form, second only to a pair of mammoth and bare blue-furred asscheeks that spread out behind her. Her breasts, already sizable but perky, had ballooned in girth yet now sagged on top of and to the sides of her tremendous stomach, each nipple plump and uncovered for anyone who entered the room to see. The vixen’s limbs hadn’t escaped her massive gain, each arm swallowed by rolls of thick blue flab, distorting the white markings that ringed them, her thighs now little more than mounds of blubber themselves that sat to the sides of Krystal’s gut, each on crowned by her plump and now useless feet. Even the vixen’s face had put on weight, flabby cheeks sagging on each side of her head, her chin having doubled then tripled as it sagged and merged into the rings of flab that her neck had become, a set of thick lips wet with drool as she continued to breath heavily through her open mouth.

“You’re fine…” The coyote girl reassured the fat vixen soothingly as the monkey girl set the needle down and pulled off her own gloves, “I know you’ve had a bit of a scare just now, but please, you need to breath through the mask.”

“Just gas, huh?” She said, pulling down a surgical mask she had put on upon entering the room, her nose wrinkling a bit, “Mind if I get going? Think we’re going to need to wash her soon…”

The coyote nodded as Krystal whimpered again with shame, waiting until the monkey nurse left the room before she tried to speak, finding it much easier now that she had followed the canine nurse’s advice and was breathing much easily with the oxygen’s assistance. The freakishly fat blue vixen took a deep breath of the gas then groaned in her deepened, rumbling strained voice, “Sorry…”

The coyote frowned as she looked back from the hologram to Krystal and sighed, “Please don’t be dear, we’re the ones that should be sorry…”

Krystal whined a bit, forcing herself to look at the nurse, “You still… huff… huff… don’t know if… nnff… you can cure…”

The nurse only shook her head, covering her mouth with her paw, her turn to look away now, “I’m sorry. No, not yet. We still can’t even figure out what did this to you or… or why you keep getting bigger…”

“B-Bigger..?” Krystal grunted out, eyes widening, heart rate going back up again.

“Oh no, sorry, the memory thing too… Dammit,” The coyote shook her head, “I’m so sorry, I know this isn’t inspiring a lot of confidence, but I promise you miss, I will do everything I can to help you.”

Krystal frowned, fighting back tears in her eyes, but nodded as best as she could, “Thank you.”

Just as the nurse was about to say something else, a shrill ringing sounded from a speaker in the ceiling of the medical suite, sending the girl rushing over to a small hologram projector embedded into the floor and causing Krystal’s ears to perk up, “Answer!” The coyote barked softly, bringing up the holographic image of a middle-aged Doberman woman with long red hair styled into a sleek wave that did well to frame her face, adorned in a rather regal yet minimalistic business suit.

“Madame Administrator! It’s such an honor!” The nurse yipped in surprise.

“Nurse Guildenster-“

The nurse stammered, “Rosenstern actually…”

“How is the patient?” The holographic projection asked, her floating visage staring at the other canine, “I heard about the disturbance, we need to be sure that she is being treated well and is kept in stable condition.”

“Of course Madame Administrator,” Nurse Rosenstern bowed, “She is doing fine, I just have been making sure she is comfortable and reassuring her that those assigned to her case are working hard to help her recover!”

Krystal continued to watch this all with great interest, not being able to do much else seeing as she was very much pinned to the ground by her own bulk. She thought momentarily of addressing the Doberman herself about the issue, but figured that she was likely too busy to deal patiently with her fat-strained and wheeze-punctuated speech, so she remained quiet.

“Very good Nurse!” The Doberman continued, proffering a brisk but brief smile, “I’m sure I don’t have to tell you how much of a debt we owe to Fox McCloud and his team, including their newest member here. Keep up the good work, and continue making this facility proud.”

The hologram disappeared just as the coyote barked an enthusiastic, “Yes Madame!” before she turned back to the blue-furred fox girl, placing her bare paw on Krystal’s stomach, firmly but reassuringly as she looked back up at her, “We’ll take care of you Krystal. I promise.”

Krystal smiled down at her warmly, and the coyote smiled back as she pulled her hand back from the vixen’s sweat-drenched blue fur, not even bothering to wipe it off, at least not in front of the other woman, “Now don’t thank me just yet sweetie, but we’ll do our best to fix this, trust me. Now you keep breathing through that mask and try to get some rest,” She said, moving for the hallway, the door to the room sliding open automatically as she approached, “And no more exciting dreams, alright? I don’t know how you got so worked up, but we’re going to have to clean you up pretty soon. Just let me get some supplies, okay?”

The blue Cerinian blushed but nodded as the other woman left, leaving her alone once more, the immobile and gigantically obese vixen already feeling exhausted as she quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

Deep below the room where Krystal was being treated for her bizarre and unexplained weight gain, there was a rather dark and poorly lit set of corridors. The area was normally empty, only being used for maintenance on some of the station’s power supply and a few backup generators that had never been used. Thus it was quite odd that a figure steeped in shadow stepped quickly along a catwalk, and even odder when one considered that her feminine hips weren’t clothed in the bulky coveralls of a maintenance worker but something a bit more revealing.

Another odd fact, this one pertaining to the room itself and not any current occupants, was that it contained the only exterior communications device that was not connected to any recording software, the station overhaul enacted to install such protocols having overlooked said device. It was for this reason that the aforementioned shadowy figure had travelled so far down into the bowels of the station and it was for this reason that she now reached for the button which activated the transmitting speaker, entering a very specific set of numbers so that she could reach…

“Hey! Titania Salvage! How can I help you?” A chipper voice answered.

“This is the operative onboard Aquas’s orbital med-station.” The woman stated calmly, “I’m here to give my report.”  
The man on the other end replied, his voice now gruff and curt, “Patching you through. One moment.”

The woman waited until she heard another male voice come on the line, this one deep, authoritative, and dripping with menace. It uttered only one word.

“Speak.”

“I apologize for taking so long to update you my lord, but I’m happy to say that your plan is being carried out to perfection. McCloud’s girlfriend is on the station now and will be our prisoner once we seize control of the facility. We have the bait just as you wanted.”

“The experiment was… effective then?” The voice growled. Hearing its tone in the near pitch-black corridor made the woman’s skin crawl.

“Extremely effective, just as you had hoped sir,” She continued, holding back a laugh more inspired by wracked nerves than genuine mirth, “By the time she arrived into the station’s care, the vixen already appeared to have passed well into morbid obesity. Contact with the experiment proved to have just the results as desired, and it continues to respond to the stimuli you suggested to be used. I have also made sure that she has been well-fed ever since her arrival and that she is drugged after every session, she does not remember a thing.”

“Interesting…” The man drawled, pausing to consider the various schemes in play, “Then she is immobilized?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Then the trap is complete. Feed her one more time to be sure, but be quick about it. Star Fox is already on its way, and so is my own detachment.”

“The station will be ready for their arrival, I will be sure its defenses are compromised at the perfect time, just as I promised you.” The woman said, tapping the wall the comm device rested on gently.

“And just as I promised you, you shall be rewarded immensely…” The voice said, his tone an enticing purr one moment, a venomous hiss the next, “If you do not fail me.”

“Of course…” the woman said after a long pause. She struggled to maintain composure, unable to hide the slight tremor in her voice as she ended her report, “Of course not, Lord Andross.”


End file.
